Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a work vehicle, a control method, and a work vehicle.
Background Information
Conventionally, a control (referred to below as “velocity limit control”) is performed for limiting the velocity of a work implement toward a design terrain in correspondence to a decrease in the distance between the work implement and the design terrain in a control system in a work vehicle. The design terrain is a target shape to be excavated.
For example, the upper limit of the velocity of a work implement toward the design terrain in the control system in the work vehicle described in Japanese Patent No. 5791827 is reduced in correspondence to a reduction in the distance between the work implement and the design terrain. When the distance between the work implement and the design terrain reaches zero, the velocity of the work implement is controlled to become zero. As a result, the work implement exceeding the design terrain and excavating can be restricted.